


Don’t Call Me When You’re High

by c0matoast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Coming Out, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nekoma, Reunions, Weed, college student kuroo, maybe smut idk yet?, stoner kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0matoast/pseuds/c0matoast
Summary: “Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?”Kuroo stopped in his tracks. It's as if his mind heard the sentence and completely stopped. Of all things he expected Kenma to say, it wasn’t that. After standing in a stunned silence, the only response he could come up with was,“Are you high or something?”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off the song “why’d you only call me when your high” by the Arctic Monkeys  
> sorry for any typos, i wrote this during school lolz- i’ll eventually go back in and correct them

Kuroo looked himself up and down in the mirror. His hair was its usual purposefully messy look, and he was wearing a surprisingly stylish oversized shirt and pants. It's amazing how cool you can look when you're no longer confined to wearing the same highschool uniform everyday.  
Kuroo loved college. He always liked school to a certain extent, but college let him spend more time learning about the stuff he genuinely liked. Plus, the parties. The parties were the most rambunctious and wild places he'd ever been.  
The only thing he didn't like about college was having to leave his friend behind. Kenma was still a 3rd Year at Nekoma Highschool, and, from what Kuroo had heard, he wasn taking the loneliness well.  
Kuroo and Kenma had always been inseparable. But, the major difference between them was that Kuroo had many other friends. Kenma was too quiet and uninterested in others to ever attempt to make a major connection with anyone outside of Kuroo, or maybe the other boys on the volleyball team.  
The major point is, Kenma is now completely alone. Kuroo hadn't heard from him in weeks, and when he did he didn't sound like himself. Kuroo had been to enough parties and been offered enough illicit items to know that Kenma had probably gotten his hands onto some drugs. Weed or Ecstasy maybe.  
Kuroo was disappointed, but in all honesty he was not surprised. He knows how addictive some of that stuff can be, and he knows how persistent Kenma can be. It was only a matter of time until he fulfilled the stereotype of the quiet stoner everyone already thought he was.  
Kuroo checked his phone quickly, and noticed the clock. Shoot. he was going to be late for class. He pulled a jacket on, grabbed his room keys off his desk, and exited the door. He made his way down the hallway at a pace where he wasn't quite walking, but not exactly running either. Passing a few other students on his way down, he rushed down the staircase.

Bzzz. bzzz.

He stopped for a second. Feeling a non-stopping light buzzing in his pants, he jams his hand into the front pocket and fishes out his phone. His heart drops when he sees who's calling. 

“No...no no no no.. why does he have to call right now?”

The candid profile picture and the contact name with way too many emojis made it clear. Kenma had finally reached out to him. Kuroo couldn't wait to talk to Kenma, but he was already running behind schedule. Reluctantly, he slid his thumb across the answer box, and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Kuroo said quickly, beginning to walk again.

There was nothing on the other end, just some static, and what sounded like a cough.

“Kenma, Hello? Why did you call me?” Kuroo said again, in a bit more annoyed tone.  
A couple seconds of silence passed, before some muffled movements came through, and a familiar voice said in a quiet and confused tone, “..Kuroo?”

“Yea?” Kuroo said, his suspicions starting to set in, “You’re the one who called, I thought you’d at least remember my name.” He said playfully, trying to lighten the mood even the slightest bit.  
There was another couple seconds of silence. Kuroo rolled his eyes, as he finally exited his dorm building and began making his way to his bus stop.  
“Hello?” Kuroo spat out, his tone getting increasingly concerned at Kenma’s seemingly purposeless call.  
He heard a cough from the other end of the line before a muffled and slurred sentence left the lips of the younger boy.

“Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?”

Kuroo stopped in his tracks. It's as if his mind heard the sentence and completely stopped. Of all things he expected Kenma to say, it wasn’t that. After standing in a stunned silence, the only response he could come up with was, “Are you high or something?”  
Kenma laughed, He actually laughed through the phone. “Who cares, you didn’t answer my question…” His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.  
Kuroo doesn’t know why, but that made him irrationally angry. “Who cares??” he started. “You’re not going to pull that shit man. You called me in the middle of a school day after not talking to me for weeks, basically confessed you have a crush on me, and you sound like you have smoked so much weed you’ve hotboxed your whole goddamn house!” He paused, noticing that a few people around him were giving him dirty looks. He took a deep breath, and finished his rant in a quieter tone, “I think I have some cause for concern.”  
The phone line went quiet again.  
Kuroo sighed. “I have class in 20 minutes, I have to go.” He said, starting to walk again, but this time at a much faster pace. He thought for a moment, before saying “Don’t call me when you're high.”  
Kuroo hung up his phone and shoved it back into his front pocket. He knew already that Kenma was a stoner now. He honestly didn’t expect much else. But that guy on the phone wasn’t Kenma. He had way too much garbage pumping through his system.  
What Kenma said had to have been a mistake, right?


	2. Not Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo realized he has not moved on from is crush on Kenma as we as he thought he did, and he finds himself needing to confront him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day???? idk school is rly boring rn lol

It had been a week since that awful phone call with Kenma. Kuroo was laying on his bed, back flat on the mattress and his legs hanging off the end, while staring at the ceiling. Kuroo half wanted to call him back to check on him, but the other half was scared. Kuroo took his phone out and looked at Kenma’s contact. In that week of time, he had added a “Do Not Answer” note below his best friend's name. His thumb hovered over the “Call Contact” button, but an ominous fear set over him as he started to overthink.  
Kuroo was scared for two reasons. One, he didn’t want to deal with high Kenma again, and two, he didn’t want to confront what Kenma had said.  
He heard it again in his head.

“Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?”

The words slightly slurred, but with intention behind them. It’s like he could replay the exact inflection and tone perfectly each time. Admittedly, Kuroo did have a crush on Kenma back in their years of being on the volleyball team together, but he was past those feelings now. At Least he thought he was. But now he felt that familiar fluttery feeling in his stomach, that pink tint taking to his cheeks.   
He never thought he’d have a chance with Kenma. Partially because Kenma didn’t seem interested in him, but also because Kuroo had never come out to him. Nobody ever suspected Kuroo of having an interest in men due to the couple of girlfriends he had through the years, but Kuroo was notably more open about his bisexuality in college.  
He still never told Kenma, though. He didn’t think it mattered because he always assumed Kenma was straight. But after that phone call, maybe not? Or maybe it was a mistake? People say weird things when they’re high all the time. So maybe he was just making this out to be way bigger than it actually is.  
He sat up on his bed, turning his phone off and pulling it closer to his body in one swift movement. He knew exactly what he should do. Kuroo grabbed his keys, slid his shoes on, an set off across campus.  
After leaving his dorm, hoping on a tram, and heading to the dorm room on the other side of the school’s property, he finally arrived at his destination. He climbed up to the 4th floor, and walked up to the door that housed one of his closest college friends.  
Kuroo knocked on the door, and heard some frantic shuffling inside. After a minute, the door swung open and before Kuroo stood a tall, silver haired man wearing lounging clothes. He seemed extremely sweaty for just being in his room, and his hair wasn’t spiked up like it usually was.   
“Hey Hey HEY!” He said excitedly, “Oh, it's just you Kuroo-Bro!” The silver-haired man pulled Kuroo into a sweaty hug that Kuroo cringed at. “What are you doing here?”  
Kuroo pulled out the hug, now more moist than he was before, and put on a smile. “I just need some advice from you, Bokuto.”  
“Advice!? You know who’s great at advice? Akaashi!” Bokuto said, pushing his door open more to let Kuroo into his room. “I’ll call him.”  
“Cool, thanks.” Kuroo responded, stepping into Bokuto’s room. “Also, why are you so sweaty?”   
“I was working out!” Bokuto said extremely enthusiastically.   
Bokoto pulled out his phone and chatted with Akaashi for a moment. And, within a few minutes, Akaashi was sitting in the dorm alongside the other two boys.   
“So, what seems to be your problem?” Akaashi said, taking a sip of the coffee cup he had brought with him.   
Kuroo wasn’t sure where to start, so he started from the beginning. “Kenma called me last week.” he began. Both of the boys looked confused. “Is that supposed to be a bad thing?” Akaashi responded.  
“It usually wouldn’t be.” Kuroo said. “But he was suuuper high when he did, and he kinda confessed to me.”   
Akaashi nodded in understanding, but Bokuto still looked confused. “Isn’t that still a good thing, dude?” he asked. “Didn’t you have a huge crush on him in high school?”  
Kuroo groaned, putting his palm to his forehead and letting his hands drag down his face. “That’s PART of the problem, Bokuto.” He said a little louder than usual. “I can’t tell if he was just messing with me, or if he was just high, or if he just genuinely likes me!”  
Kuroo threw his hands up in frustration. “And on top of all that, I don't think I ever really move on from him, because everytime i think about it I get all flustered and nervous!” Kuroo doesn’t usually share those intimate details about his feelings and whatnot, but once he said one thing the rest of it came tumbling out. He lets himself fall backwards onto Bokuto’s bed with a groan as he buries his head in his hands again.  
Akaashi set his coffee down on Bokuto’s desk, walked across the room, and sat on the bed next to Kuroo’s sprawled body. In his usual perpetually-calm tone, Akaashi set his hand on Kuroo’s side and spoke, “it sounds like you should just tell him you like him.”  
His voice muffled by his hands, Kuroo responded, “It's not that simple.”   
Akaashi cocked an eyebrow, “what else is there?”  
“He doesn’t know I like guys.” Kuroo sighed. “And if it was a mistake or if he was just joking with me, what if he's not cool with that kinda stuff?” Kuroo sat up, removing his hands from his face. Half talking to himself, half talking to the other two boys, he said quietly.   
“I don’t want to lose my best friend.”  
Bokuto and Akaashi both seemed at a loss for words. It's clear both of them wanted to help but couldn’t think of a work around. The room sat in silence for a minute, cept for a few loud exhales of people deep in thought.  
Suddenly Bokuto perked up. “Oh, I know!” He exclaimed to the others. “Next week, there's that Tokyo Prefecture Volleyball Reunion!”  
Kuroo’s eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about the reunion. “I could confront him in person…” He muttered to himself.   
“Exactly!!” Bokuto shouted, intruding on Kuroo’s inner-thoughts. “Plus me and Akaashi will be there in case you need back-up!”  
“Good thinking, Bokuto.” Akaashi said calmly, a light smile on his lips.  
Kuroo stood up, running over to give Bokuto another hug, no longer caring about the ungodly amount of sweat on the man. “You are a lifesaver, bro.” he said. “Now, i gotta go. Homework.”   
Kuroo was already half-way outside the door when he heard Akaashi and Bokuto call out their goodbyes. He didn’t pay them much mind anymore. His mind was now turning, crafting a plan on exactly how he’s going to confront Kenma at that reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp! gadzooks! insert another sound effect! what could possibly happen next??


End file.
